Suicide Savior
by Verbophobic
Summary: A twist on what happens upon that dreaded roof. Godric/Oc


"You-" A large blonde man gasped. His eyes that had spilled bloody tears widened as he recognized the young girl, no woman now, that was slightly out of breath and exiting to the roof. He took in her looks and could barely believe it.

Last year she had entered his bar in the same outfit and he had to throw the underaged girl out. Though the outfit had been muddied and torn back then and the smell of blood and salty human tears had coated it. Now it was like brand new. She herself hadn't changed much, dyed part of her hair and that was it. "You cut your hair." She said looking upon him then gave him a smile. "I like it, looks nice."

Then she continued out onto the roof where his maker and Sookie were. "Hello, Sookie," She said to the blonde girl with a gap between her teeth, "Do you mind if," She looked to the vampire who was older than her yet looked just younger than herself.

"Of course, Axel." Sookie said and moved towards where Eric stood at the door to the roof. "What's she saying?"

Godric stood at the edge of the roof, waiting and watching for the sun to rise but he knew she sat next to him with ehr feet dangling off of the roof. But he said nothing to the girl. "You may not remember me-"

"I remember you young one." He said quickly and quietly.

SHe ignored him. "but you saved my life." His head snapped to look at her in confusion when- "Back in Louisiana, on that bridge."

"I didn't save your life though." He pointed out and turned away from where the sun would rise to look at her. Sookie and Eric watched, breath caught in their throats and their hearts seemed to skip a beat or two, one bearing and the other unbeating, respectively.

"Yes you did. You said hello." She gave him a soft smile. "No one had seemed to care and I had rough week, high school teens are cruel with their harsh words of hatred. I had been on that bridge, above those gators, because I couldn't swim."

"That's what bridges are for." He pointed out and looked towards the lightening horizon.

"Well, had you not came I would have not been here any more. I was going to jump. Then you said hello and we talked. After talking with you, I didn't want to jump. Not drown or be torn to shred and eaten. I realized that though life has many ups and downs that it is worth it. Better to live today, to fight tomorrow. I never liked that saying, thinking it more cowardly than it really was."

"It's anything but cowardly." Godric mumbled and looked at her once again.

"I know that now. But the hate, the words and the pain were too much. I just wanted peace." Godric looked at her like a chile looked at candy, could she understand his struggle? "I got it because of you. The kind words you gave me made me realize that I was beautiful and even though they hit and spat at me, my life was worth it because it was mine. Not theirs. I didn't need their acceptance to be at peace. I just needed a friend to accept me."

"I- I don't get what you're saying. Are you trying to tell me not to-"

"No. Go ahead, kill yourself." She said and Eric barred his teeth. "But you had been my friend that one night when I was going to kill myself and unknowingly you saved me. I was going to go again the next night and jump but my feet brought me to the blond man's bar. I was going to thank you but never got my chance. So here's my thanks. I'll sit here and talk with you like you talked with me. Until you're ready to go on or let it it go."

Godric looked to the door and saw Eric. His childe was crying and he saw hope. Eric had a chance to be different, good, and he had a chance to help shape his childe. Or he could finally be at peace and let the sun consume him. "I don't know." He admitted and Eric's eyes flashed to the girl and back to his maker. Neither him nor Sookie had been able to get his maker to waver. They failed at convince him to continue yet this girl who let him have his choice without trying to convince him otherwise was making him doubt if he wanted to live or not. "I want peace."

"I wanted that too." She said. "I figured death was how I was going to get it. Then you said hello and by the end of three days, I was at peace." She looked up at Godric. "You wanna give it a try? A friend for three days and if you don't have your peace by then, I'll sit up here with you until the sun is so high in the sky-" She shrugged. and Godric felt the sting of the sun. It was so warm.

"I'm in suite 502? Perhaps we could, talk?" He wasn't sure of anything until she gave him a heart stopping smile.

"Of course." Then before the sun could consume him he was inside. He stopped by Eric's side for a second to rest a hand on the man's shoulder then was gone, to his suite.

Axel sat for a second longer then as soon as Godric was gone cried out "It's so high! Sookie! Sookie!" She cried and the fear over took her.

Sookie looked to Eric and rolled her eyes. "She's got Acrophobia, or something like that. It's a fear of heights yet she goes to high places anyway. Then she ran to help the younger girl who had frozen in fear up and away from the edge, then even into the building.

"Did you lie to him?" Eric hissed at her.

"No, that day I was really going to kill myself. Then I met him, got kicked out of your bar the next day. Met her and from there everything was worth it. I was gunna come here some other time, but then Sookie was coming and I decided now was perfect. I'm going to go say hi to him and perhaps in the next two days help him make up his mind."

She started down the stairs and Eric said in a low voice that she just barely heard, "Thank you, Axel."


End file.
